


Mclovin' or Mcnothin'

by vixenfobia



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, attempt at fluff actually, jungwon is a supportive best friend, ni-ki just really really likes sunoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenfobia/pseuds/vixenfobia
Summary: Riki just wanted to get taken seriously by Sunoo for once. He tried to confess his feelings countless times. But every time, he's turned down with a bright laugh and even brighter eyes."You're so cute, Riki.""Stop treating me like a kid, hyung. I'm a man now."
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Mclovin' or Mcnothin'

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this is fluff but i just really miss sunki :/ and this was actually supposed to be posted last sunki day >.<

  
If there's one thing Riki is desperate now, it's for his Sunoo hyung to stop treating him like a kid.

He has lost count of how many times he's tried to confess his _oh so real_ romantic feelings towards the older boy. But every time ㅡ every single _damn_ time, Sunoo is ruthless in turning him down with a bright tinkling laugh that travels through the long corridors of their school building like music to his ears. And with even brighter eyes as he looks back at Riki, face glowing, dainty hand ruffling the ash blond hair.

"You're so cute, Riki."

The younger one groans, a frown forming in between his eyebrows as his best friend and blockmate, Jungwon, laughs behind him witnessing the same scenario for the nth time.

"Hyung, listenㅡ"

"I heard you, little one."

Riki was about to huff a protest because he's everything but little. In fact, he's almost a head taller than Sunoo and can tower him so easily if he wanted to.

But there's a giggle ㅡ the breathy sound that makes his heart beats a little faster than usual and his knees buckle under him. He swears he feels his soul ascending just by hearing it.

_God,_ he's so in love.

"Let's meet again later, hmm? I have classes in 5 minutes," Sunoo continued after checking the time on his phone, not even giving the lovestruck younger boy a chance to answer before he's jogging past Riki after pinching his cheek lightly and quickly turning a corner where the staircase is.

It took a few more seconds of Riki just staring at the phantom image of smiling Sunoo standing in front of him before he snaps back to reality, washing his hands over his face in frustration. But still very endeared all the same.

"It's your 10th try," Jungwon states the obvious on his left with a shrug and snicker. "And yes, I'm keeping tracks. Don't ask why."

"He's so…" Riki groans, running his fingers through his hair and looking at the general direction where Sunoo disappears. "...timelessly beautiful. Did you see the way he smiled at me? The way his big eyes glitter and curved into little moons? The way his rosy cheeks bunched up? Don't even get me started at the sound of his laugh. And his sweater paws almost had me collapsing on the floor. I will literally give him anything he asks for."

"You and your deranged romantic feelings for Sunoo hyung." Jungwon rolls his eyes before dragging the younger boy to their next class with a tight grip on his sleeve. "I hope he takes you seriously on your 11th try before I send you to get mental help."

If there's one thing Riki is desperate now, it's for his Sunoo hyung to finally see him as a man.

  
  
  
  


**To: mclovin <3**

hi, hyung!

do you have a schedule on your part-time later?

**From: mclovin <3**

Yes. I need to be there at 6pm. Why?

Do you need anything, riki?

**To: mclovin <3**

oh good!

can i walk you there hyung?

i need to buy takeouts for dinner anyway

**From: mclovin <3**

Sure ^^

See you after class then!

  
  
  
  


The 11th try, the 12th and 13th, didn't go as planned just like his last 10 attempts.

Sunoo easily brushes his confession off like a professional rejector with a charming smile before he jumps on Riki's back for a piggyback on their way home.

It's late at night. Jungwon and the rest of their friends watch from behind as the new (not really) story unfolds; where the older of the two gets comfortable on the youngest back, nuzzling his face like a cat on the side of Riki's neck who turned into a giant walking tomato.

It's Saturday night and they're on their way home after getting a few drinks in celebration of surviving the midterms week.

"Poor, Riki." Jake shakes his head with a small smile, eyes fixed on their friends ahead of them. "Sunoo will never take him seriously."

"Ha," Heeseung drawls, dragging the single syllable on his tongue before tripping on thin air and almost dragging Jay and Sunghoon down with him who are trying their best to keep him from face-planting the sidewalk. He drank a little more than the rest. "Sunoo is just afraid. But I think he likes Riki too."

"What is he afraid of, hyung?" Jungwon takes advantage of the loose lip oldest, eager and ready to store new information.

"Of course…" the oldest stops walking, forcing his human crutches beside him to stop walking too. "...feelings. Real feelings are scary, you know." He hiccups, blinking slowly. "Should we just ask Sunoo directly?"

The other four yanked Heeseung back from different sides to stop him from bulldozing the youngsters ahead of them.

Jungwon was holding the hem of Heeseung's sweater at the back, watching Sunoo and Riki over the oldest's shoulder amidst the chaos.

He wonders if Heeseung is saying the truth.

  
  
  
  


"Hi. What's your order?"

Riki shamelessly stares with hearts pouring out of his eyes as Sunoo smiles at him from across the counter. It's 2am and here he is, falling in line (not really, there's no line at this hour) at McDonald's to get a spicy tuna pie and vanilla iced cold coffee and whatever Jungwon wants from the menu just to see his crush.

Not crush ㅡ Sunoo is more than that. So the love of his life it is.

"Hi, Sunoo hyung," he finally greets, snapping out of his lovestruck bubble when Jungwon nudges him from the side with a snicker.

There's that small giggle again that never fails to tickle Riki's ears and heart; leaving a warm and fluttering feeling as two beautiful hazel eyes curve into crescents, the light bulbs inside the establishment creating a sea of stars glittering in his irises.

And wow, Riki is endlessly charmed.

"Oh hi, Riki. What are you doing up this…" Sunoo trails off, contemplating a right term to use. "...super late? Super early? At McDonald's, of all places too." Sunoo packs large fries and big brekkie burger for Jungwon.

"We were supposed to have a sleepover for the research but Jungwon hyung here got hungry." Riki lets out a boisterous laugh awkwardly, nudging his friend with his elbow to get along with the obvious lie.

Sunoo looks over Jungwon who makes sure Riki knows he's utterly disgusted by his unhinged feelings for their older friend through his sharp glares before turning to Sunoo with a smile that could trick the whole neighborhood with its sweetness.

"I suddenly craved chocolate sundae. Sorry for disturbing you on your shift, hyung." Jungwon almost looks abashed.

"No need to apologize, Wonie." Sunoo smiles, double-checking the orders on the tray. "It's actually nice to see a friend during graveyard shift. But you could've just called for delivery though. It's dangerous at this hour."

"It's fine, Sunoo hyung." _I want to see your face, too, if I'm being honest._ Riki wants to add. But he thinks he'll get honest bruises on his ribs from Jungwon's elbows if he keeps confessing to the love of his life even at 2am.

"Here's your order." Sunoo pushes the tray towards the lovesick boy, a soft smile on his lips as he leans forward to whisper. "I added more syrup on your sundaes," he says with a wink before leaning back. "Enjoy your meal!"

Riki thinks his soul left his body. _Adios!_

  
  
  
  


"You didn't have to wait for me," Sunoo says as soon as he steps out of the glass door, clad in a black padded jacket over a gray hoodie, his hair softly ruffled by the early morning wind. He looks extra small and very squishy ㅡ Riki's hands are itching to touch.

The younger pushed himself off the wall he's leaning and walks towards the older, his hands in his pockets to avoid doing something dumb like pulling Sunoo towards him and caged him in a warm embrace. Or maybe hold his tiny hand in his as they walk home.

It's a nice idea. It feels like a nice idea.

"You didn't have to. But thanks for waiting, Riki," Sunoo repeats with a shy smile, his cheeks turning rosy pink from the cold so the younger silently reaches behind to pull the hood over his head.

"It's nothing, hyung. I'd love to walk you home."

It's silent between them saved for the sound of their soles meeting the pavement. The silence isn't uncomfortable, per se, but it's kind of unusual. Riki has a habit of laying down his heart for Sunoo to see. And he loves declaring his affection for the boy every chance he gets. But maybe, tonight is different. Because all he wants is to be with the older's presence even with no shared words. Even with just the big bright moon following them home along with his content heart.

"Riki."

The younger feels his heart jump in his throat before plummeting to the ground, right in front of him, one step away from being crushed under their shoes.

The call was so sudden it set alarm bells ringing in his head, forcing his feet in an abrupt halt. And though he knows the older is always kind, it didn't stop Riki's mind from going to the worst places possible.

Is he getting rejected again? For real this time? Will Sunoo tell him to back off forever?

Riki doesn't know what to do if it's to happen.

"Hyung?" There's an evident quake in his voice opposite to how he usually carries himself around the older boy. And he would be embarrassed about it any other day if not for the unnerving situation. Not with Sunoo's serious face; not with his eyes looking directly into his soul; not with his lips set in a thin line.

Riki's not prepared for this. Whatever this is.

The older suddenly reaches to pull his hands out of his pockets, holding it in between them. And Riki can't stop looking at their joined hands because Sunoo's looks so small, and it's soft and warm. It feels like holding a kitten's paw.

They're standing on the sidewalk of an empty street at 3am. Their friends will surely laugh at him if they witnessed this.

"I know about your feelings for meㅡ"

"ㅡand they're real, hyung. They're true."

"Trust me, I know, Riki. I know." Sunoo closes his eyes, licks his lips and heaves a deep breath.

Here Riki is, watching the shift in Sunoo's expression and feeling like he's about to vomit from utter nervousness. His palms are suddenly sweaty and his stomach is twisting and turning as if someone's gutting him clean. The rejection will feel different this time.

"I know about your feelings and I'm sorry for not taking you seriously." Riki feels his face drop faster than his heart. His world slows down and he squints at Sunoo's lips to read what's he's saying because it's as if there's water in his ears and he couldn't hear him well.

"Hyung," his voice wavers, "What's this?"

"Listen. I think it's time to clear something," Sunoo starts and his eyebrows pinched in the middle, eyes solemn as he looks up to meet Riki's worried ones.

He's scared, admittedly. It feels like the older is about to say goodbye and he sure is not ready for that. There are thumbs rubbing on the back of his hands and it feels soothing, calming him down just a tad bit. But his heartbeats won't slow down even with the sweet action, hammering in his chest and making him out of breath. If it's another day and another situation, Riki was probably already in cloud nine.

"Thank you, Riki, for liking me." Sunoo smiles and Riki feels his heart melt at the sight amidst the fear and panic in his system. Unknowingly, his hands tighten around the smaller ones in his. "Thank you for liking me every day. For showing and reminding me that there's someone who thinks I'm worthy of love and affection and attention. Thank you for liking me in a way more than I deserve."

"First, I want to apologize for rejecting all your attempts. I know it's not easy to gather courage to confess but I always brushed your effort off and acted the next day as if nothing happened. I'm so sorry for that, Riki. You don't deserve that. You deserve someone who will appreciate all your efforts and not waste them because they're scared of feeling things…" Sunoo bit his lower lip, looking worried. "I'm sorry for thinking I couldn't like you back the way you liked me."

"No." Riki shakes his head, chest constricting at what he's heard. He doesn't understand why, that for a second, Sunoo thinks he has to thank someone for things he's worthy of ㅡ for things he totally deserve. And more so, for apologizing for being honest.

"No, don't say that hyung, please. Don't thank me for that. I should be the one thanking you for letting me show you how I feel. Although, yes, I get rejected every single attemptㅡ" Sunoo lets out a small giggle and it eases the tense on his shoulders. Riki thinks he just fell in love all over again. "ㅡin a way, you still accepted my feelings. You made me feel I'm worthy of your glance, of your smile, of your laugh… of you. So, thank you for that, Sunoo hyung. And don't apologize for being you; it hurts my heart. I should be the one saying sorry for always bothering you." He chuckles at that, a little shy. Now, he feels silly.

But Sunoo is grinning at him with misty hazel eyes and they're holding hands under the night sky with a big bright moon and twinkling stars above them so maybe it's okay.

If it's Kim Sunoo, it's always okay.

"You were never a bother to me, Riki," Sunoo admits abashedly, his cheeks an alarming shade of red. And the younger thinks the color suits him so, _so_ well. He'd love to see more of it. He'd love to be the cause of it.

"I like you, Sunoo hyung," he starts, stepping forward and closing the small space between them, almost chest to chest. He raises their hands in front of his lips before letting go of Sunoo's hands to cage his face instead. The skin feels warm and smooth. The older is looking at him with wide, round eyes; his lips parted just slightly and it's so easy to just lean down and feel how soft it is in his if he wanted to. "So stop treating me like a kid, hyung. I'm a man now."

  
  
  
  


**From: Jungwon (unbestfriend!!)**

I know you came for mclovin but i bet you got mcnothin again like the usual

**To: Jungwon (unbestfriend!!)**

you are so wrong for this :'>

**From: Jungwon (unbestfriend!!)**

Elaborate on that loverboy

Hello???

You better reply to me

Spill the tea bestie

YAH RIKI EXPLAIN

  
  
  
  


_"I like you too, Riki. Actually, I have for a long time."_

_"Finally! This is my 14th try, by the way."_

**Author's Note:**

> @/sunoofobia on twitter


End file.
